New Beginnings
by Layellee
Summary: The continuation of Second Chances! Naruko has returned from her four year long training with Jiraiya and now a new threat looms on the horizon. There will be more FemNaru/Sasu moments than Second Chances. Rated T for the usual, violence and the occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the continuation of Second Chances! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Four years ago Jiraiya left with Naruko because she wanted to become stronger, now it is time for them to return. **

**Chapter 1**

The massive gates of Konoha stand proudly in the bright afternoon sun, making the two weary travelers standing before them sigh in relief. It has been four long years since the two have laid eyes on the gates that stand guard to their home. And with newfound vigor they both walk through with smiles on their faces and high hopes. As they walk through the busy streets, many of their friends stop and greet them with warm smiles and kind words before continuing on their way.

"Nothing's changed at all. Everything is still as it was. Man it feels good to be home!" Naruko exclaims as she jumps onto a nearby electrical pole, her arms open wide at her sides, her eyes closed, and the warm afternoon sun kissing her cheeks. All of the sounds and smells of the village bring forth a rush of memories, the good ones making a smile form on her lips.

"Naruko! Enough dawdling, Tsunade wants to see us right away!" Jiraiya yells up to his student, a smile also finding its way on his face from seeing the happiness practically permeating from Naruko. When they left the village four years ago Naruko was a loudmouthed little girl who always did things without thinking. Now she is slightly quieter, thinks before she acts and overall has matured into a fine young lady and kunoichi. Needless to say he is more than proud of his student and cannot wait to see how much more she will grow.

"Alright sensei!" she yells back and after one last look at her home, she jumps from her perch and lands silently next to her teacher. "I wonder why Sakura and Sasuke haven't come to say hi…" she says to no one in particular as they continue to make their way to hokage tower.

"They might be on a mission, or they just haven't heard that you are back yet. Ask Tsunade when you see her, we are almost there."

"Right!"

A few minutes later they finally reach their destination and after knocking on Tsunade's office door they are admitted in. "Welcome back you two," Tsunade greets them. "During your absence Naruko, the third has officially retired and I am now the new hokage."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Tsunade," Naruko says politely with a small bow.

"I trust your training was fruitful?"

"Yes m'lady. Master Jiraiya has taught me a lot while we have been gone."

"Good to hear, but moving on to other matters. I know that you have just returned and are probably tired from your journeys but there is a pressing matter at hand. A week ago I sent Sakura, Sasuke and one other on a mission, but they have not arrived to their destination yet…"

"What was the mission?" Jiraiya asks, finally breaking his silence.

"They were to escort a nobleman's daughter to the land of stars in celebration of her betrothal and they should have reached their destination by now. But just a little while ago a message from the fiancée's guard was received asking about their whereabouts, clearly something has happened. So you along with Neji and Lee will leave immediately to find them and help to complete this mission. They have already been debriefed and are making preparations to leave. Take ten minutes to resupply before meeting them at the north gate."

"Understood, I'll find them!" Quickly Naruko runs out of the room and heads to the supply room before making her way to the gates to meet up with her teammates. Just as Tsunade had said, Neji and Lee were standing there waiting for her. "Neji! Lee!"

"It is Naruko! Now our team is complete and we can go and retrieve the others. Together with our youthful spirits we will succeed!" Lee proclaims as he strikes a pose, making Naruko laugh and Neji roll his eyes.

"Let's get moving."

"Right!" both Lee and Naruko say coming to attention before the small troop heads out.

**Hokage's Office**

"Now then Jiraiya, are there any new developments?" Tsunade asks once she and the white haired sage were alone.

"Recently the akatsuki have shown signs of elevated activity, but I believe that they won't make a move, well at least not just yet. I'm still unsure of their motives but I am sure that it has something to do with not just Naruko but the rest of the jinchuriki. I'm actually surprised that you sent Naruko on a mission with so few guards, Tsunade."

"They will be fine, I am positive that this incident has nothing to do with the akatsuki. But after this we will have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she is safe."

"She has become a lot stronger so we should give her more credit. With what she learned from Naru, Sasuke and me, she is no longer the number one hyperactive knucklehead girl we once knew. She has grown up a lot and understands what is going on around her. I have not kept her in the dark about the akatsuki and she is fully aware of the possible danger she is in."

"So I see you went behind my back and told her everything then," Tsunade says, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I believe she has the right to know, and like I said earlier she has matured greatly and understands the situation."

"If that is what you believe I trust your judgment. But when she returns from her mission I want her to prove that she has gotten stronger and that she actually does fully understand what is going on."

"You're the hokage, you can do whatever you want, but don't look so worried. Come on let's stop all this business talk and go grab some sake. These old bones of mine are weary from being away for so long, for a moment let's forget our worries."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been completely swamped with midterms and projects, but here is the first chapter! I really hoped you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can and it will be longer. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

** First off I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! It really means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 2**

"This is the path they should have taken," Neji says seriously as he examines the map in his hand. "Everyone spread out and search for clues, if you find something yell out."

"Right!" Just as Neji had instructed the three separate and begin looking for clues, and it isn't long before they find something.

"Guys over here!" Naruko calls out to her teammates and they quickly rush over. "Look at this," she says holding up a bloody kunai, her face grim.

"Can you tell if it is one of ours?" Neji questions.

"I can't tell, but look there is a blood trail. If we follow it we'll either find Sasuke and the others or the enemy. Either way it's all we've got."

"I agree with Naruko! And if we find the enemy we will destroy them with the power of our youth!"

"Let's go!"

With Neji's byakugan the three follow the trail of blood with ease and along the way the spot several more kunai and broken branches, clearly someone had come this way and they were obviously in a hurry. Suddenly the shrill sound of someone screaming makes all three of them stop in their tracks, with a look from Neji all three begin to move with caution, as silent as death. Soon they come upon the source of the scream, a girl with the most beautiful chocolate colored hair, forest green eyes and bright pink and yellow robes standing backed up against an ancient tree with two men surrounding her. The first man with dull brown hair and wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and black ninja pants with bandages going up to his knees and elbows cackles darkly at seeing his cornered prey whimper. His partner with deep crimson colored hair wearing similar attire holds up his hand, silencing his partner, before walking up to the girl and grabbing her chin and forcefully making her look up at him.

"Looks like nobody is going to come save you, your friends are probably all dead now because my men should be finished with them. So why don't you be a good girl and come with us…"

"I don't think so," Naruko says smoothly as she suddenly appears in between the girl and the crimson haired man, making him jump back several feet. "Didn't your mother tell you it isn't nice to pick on those smaller than you?"

"Who the hell are you? And for your information I killed my mother and father several years ago so why should I care about scaring a little girl?"

"Wow, dude you have some serious problems. But never mind that, why are you chasing this girl and where are our friends?"

"Yeah tell us where our friends are!" Lee adds in.

"Naruko, go to the others, they aren't too much farther ahead. We will take care of these guys," Neji says confidently, his byakugan activated.

"Right!"

"Oh no you don't!" The crimson haired man yells out as Naruko tries to speed off towards the others, but Lee quickly blocks him and Neji does the same to his partner.

"Thanks guys," Naruko whispers as she speeds off towards the others.

**OoOoOo**

The sound of Riko screaming makes all three of their hearts skip a beat. When the mercenaries attacked they were severely outnumbered, six against three. _We have to hurry up and defeat these guys, Riko is in trouble, _Sasuke thinks to himself, _but I am almost out of chakra and we are all wounded. We need back up!_ But his thoughts are interrupted when one of the two enemy shinobi he was facing off against suddenly rushes at him. Exhausted and with practically no chakra left, he unsuccessfully dodges the attack, the kunai sinking deeply into his right shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells out as she sees the kunai enter her friends shoulder and being distracted she herself is sent flying backwards into a nearby tree from her opponents attack and knocked unconscious. Their third teammate also fighting a losing battle as another one of his ink lions in destroyed. The second shinobi fighting Sasuke slowly walks up to him and pulls out a kunai of his own, a crazed look in his eye. Crouching down so that he is eye level with the wounded Sasuke he lightly runs the kunai across his throat, still hard enough to draw blood but light enough so that it just cuts through the first layer of skin.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," he says playfully.

"I don't think so!" From out of nowhere, Naruko appears and kicks the man holding the kunai to Sasuke's neck, and sends him flying into a tree, the tree breaking in two from the force. "I'm going to make you regret hurting my friends!" At Naruko's appearance all four of the enemy shinobi pause in shock before drawing their own kunai and slowly approaching her.

"Na-Naruko is that you?" Sasuke questions, disbelief obvious on his face, but she isn't given a chance to reply before the man she had kicked earlier starts speaking.

"That almost hurt," he says as he spits the blood from his mouth. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I am here to kick your ass for hurting my friends!" She yells out as she bites her thumb before forming several hand signs and slamming her bloody hand onto the ground, "summoning jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke spears and when it disappears, a panther the size of a very large horse with midnight colored fur and large golden eyes stands in its place. "Hey there Sora!"

"Naruko, it looks like you've gotten yourself into trouble again," the panther's deep voice rumbles.

"Don't blame me, it is all their fault, I'm just here to clean up the mess, with your help of course," Naruko says slyly with a grin on her face.

"If you say so. What would you like me to do? Shall I kill them or merely scare them off?"

"Nah don't kill them, let's just send them running scared with their tales between their legs," she laughs.

"As you wish," he replies his voice more ferocious than before and his claws and enormous fangs revealing themselves before pouncing at his opponents. Quickly Naruko unseals her swords and after a quick look and a smile at Sasuke she too jumps into the fray. Her toned body easily dodging the enemy's attacks and her mind hastily coming up with counter attacks. Soon seeing that solely using taijutsu was getting them anywhere, they switch to ninjutsu, but this too is futile. In a matter of minutes Naruko and Sora easily defeat them and send them running into the forest. After dispelling her swords Naruko breaks out into laughter and tackles her fury friend. "Did you see their faces? They ran like a bunch of scared little girls!"

"Yes, they won't be bothering you anytime soon," he says with a hint of laughter. "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"No, I think that's all for now. Thanks Sora!" Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Naruko cups Sora's face in her hands places her forehead on his. "Truly thank you my friend."

"Anytime little one." After Sora had taken his leave Naruko quickly turns around and kneels by her wounded friend.

"You alright teme?"

"I'll be fine, you should make sure Sakura and Sai are okay," he says with a grunt as he pulls out the kunai from his shoulder.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruko asks as she kneels down beside a dazed Sakura.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just hit my head but I will be okay here in a minute. Thanks for saving us, if you hadn't showed up when you did we would have been in big trouble."

"Is the girl with the fancy robes the one you are supposed to be protecting?"

"Yes, Lady Riko…wait where is she? Is the okay?"

"Calm down, she is fine. We heard her scream earlier but we got to her just in time. Neji and Lee are with her."

"Thank goodness. I should go heal Sasuke and Sai's wounds," Sakura says as she shakily tries to stand, and with Naruko's help she successfully reaches Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" a voice from the forest calls out, soon after Neji and Lee emerge from the trees, Neji carrying the girl from before on his back, but after seeing a bleeding Sasuke the girl jumps off and runs towards him. "Sasuke are you okay!" she exclaims with tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid! I thought I was going to die! But then Neji and his friends appeared and saved me!"

"Lady Riko can you please stand back, I need to tend to Sasuke's wounds," Sakura says politely with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Fine!" Lady Riko says back with a huff, clearly annoyed with Sakura, Naruko just stands back and laughs, but her laughter is interrupted when a boy with coal colored eyes and hair and pale skin begins to introduce himself.

"Hello," he says with a smile, "my name is Sai."

"Hi there, it is nice to meet you. Your arm!" Naruko exclaims as she looks down to see blood coming from a gash on his arm and starting to soak through his dark clothing. Quickly she takes out some bandages from one of her packs and begins to wrap it around his arm.

"Thank you," he says his cheeks a pale pink from blushing.

"Sure thing, but you should let Sakura look at it after she is done with the teme."

"Do you mean Sasuke? Is that his nickname?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's been his nickname since the day we met."

"Dobe enough chatting, we should get moving again!" Sasuke calls out, a smirk on his face from seeing her agitated from using her nickname.

"Yeah yeah, come on Sai we better get moving before duck-butt has an aneurism."

"Dobe!"

"Enough you two!" Sakura interrupts, "this is the first time you've seen each other for four years and all you do is call each other names, save it for later. Right now we need to get Lady Riko to her destination so we can all go home."

"Sorry Sakura," Naruko mumbles

"Hn."

"I want Sasuke to carry me!" Lady Riko pipes in.

"He can't, his shoulder is wounded," Sakura says back to her, a smirk on her face.

"I will carry you m'lady! With my power of youth I will make sure you get to your destination safely!" Lee proclaims as he hunches over and signals for Lady Riko to jump on. Instead she squeals in horror and runs to hide behind Neji.

"If Sasuke can't carry me then I want Neji to!" she whines.

"Just someone carry her so we can get on the road!"

Finally once Neji agreed to piggy back Lady Riko they begin to make their way to their destination, but having to stop and camp for the night due to everyone's exhaustion, Naruko volunteering to take first watch.

_**"So how was it to see Sasuke again?"**_

_"It was nice…"_

_**"It was more than just nice. Your heart is still threatening to beat out of your chest."**_

___"Shut it Kurama,"_ Naruko commands, her cheeks flushed, but her conversation is interrupted when someone sits on the ground next to her. When she looks over and sees that it was Sasuke, her blush deepens.

"Welcome back," he says quietly so to not disturb their sleeping companions.

"Thanks, it is good to be back."

"How was training with Jiraiya?"

"It was hell," she says with a small laugh before continuing on, "but I learned a lot. I've even made peace with Kurama and we are friends now."

"Who is Kurama?"

"Oh, Kurama is the kyuubi's name."

"Really? That is amazing!"

"Yeah, I've learned a lot from him too and he is nice once you get to know him…So what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, missions, training, the usual."

"Well now that I am back we should start sparring again."

"We don't have to just spar, we could just hang out," Sasuke says with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." For the rest of her shift, she and Sasuke sit in silence, but not an awkward silence. Soon Neji takes over, allowing Naruko and Sasuke to rest.

The next morning they continue their journey, and by evening they reach their destination. And after spending the night they leave to head back home with smiles on their faces, but unknown to them a pair of menacing eyes follow their every movement. 

**A/N: Here is chapter two! The romance begins (kind of)! Haha, hope you enjoyed it! Oh and yeah they are around 17 in age, but as the story progresses they will age and their relationship will become more complex and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for a fast update! Haha this is your reward for so many reviews, favorites and follows! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

After they had returned to the village Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were taken to the hospital so their wounds could be treated. None of their wounds were too serious. Sasuke's were the worst due to the kunai that had pierced his shoulder, Sakura just had some bruises and small cuts and Sai came out relatively unscathed with just a few bruises. Once the doctor said they were all good to go, everyone decided to celebrate Naruko's return by going to lunch at Ichiraku's.

"Oh man! I haven't been here in so long!" Naruko exclaims, unable to contain her happiness as she breaks apart her chopsticks and begins to dig in. The moment the warm broth and savory spices touches her tongue and slips down her throat, her eyes close in pure bliss, and in a matter of minutes her first blow is completely emptied. And after downing three bowls everyone makes her call it quits before she can ask for another. With a pout Naruko lays down her chopsticks and as she does so a familiar face appears. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey there Naruko, the hokage wants to see all of you," he says, his visible eye smiling.

"Okay I'll be right there." After quickly paying their bill, they all make their way towards Hokage tower and in a matter of minutes they reach their destination. After a quick knock on the door they are allowed to enter and they all stand around Tsunade's desk, Sasuke keeping close to Naruko.

"Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to see us?"

"Yes. Naruko, now that you are back from retrieving the others I want to see the extent of your training. I want to make sure that the four year leave I gave you wasn't a waste. Since you just returned from a mission and are probably tired, your test will be tomorrow morning-"

"I'm ready for your test now m'lady," Naruko interrupts.

"Very well if that is what you wish," a small smirk on Tsunade's face, "meet at training ground seven in five minutes and everything else will be explained there. Sakura…"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I believe you have your duties to attend to at the hospital."

"Right, I will get on that. Good luck Naruko!" she says with a smile before turning to leave and walking out the door.

"You two are welcome to come. Sasuke, you will be given a few days reprieve for your injuries to heal so feel free to watch."

"Thank you, I'll be there."

"I will come as well," Sai adds

"Very well then. You are all dismissed!"

**OoOoOo**

As instructed Naruko, along with Sasuke and Sai, immediately go to the training grounds, only to see that Kakashi had already beaten them there. And as soon as Tsunade, along with Shizune and Jiraiya, arrive everything becomes serious. "Naruko, your test will be to fight Kakashi and you must win or else I will demote you to genine. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi, you can explain the rest, everyone else follow me so we can watch."

"Okay, your test is simple, all you have to do is retrieve this," he says with a smile as he holds up a small silver bell, its familiar jingle taunting her. "And if you are not prepared-"

"To kill you then I won't get the bell," she interrupts with a wide grin. "I just hope this time you won't be reading one of those pervy books of yours."

"No I won't be reading, actually this time I've got a feeling that I will be needing this…" he says back calmly as he reaches up to his headband and uncovers his left eye.

"Enough talking already, get on with it!" Tsunade yells from the sidelines, making Naruko giggle and Sasuke smile from her giggling.

"On three, one…two…three!" At three Naruko instantaneously disappears, her chakra completely suppressed so that Kakashi couldn't find her. After finding a suitable hiding spot, Naruko sits down and begins to meditate.

_**"Will you be using that?"**_

___"No, that seems a little excessive so I'll just use my other move."_

_**"Good luck kit,"**_ the fox inside of her growls even though he knows she won't need any luck, she will win this out of pure skill.

Finally done meditating, Naruko opens her eyes, revealing them to no longer be their usual brilliant cerulean color, instead they are a deep golden color with a slit pupil, just like a cat's. Accenting her eyes is a black marking forming on her eyelid and wrapping down to define her nose, the whisker-like markings on her face quickly become more defined and her front teeth elongating becoming sharp fangs. And instead of just wearing her usual attire, a sleeveless short black shirt and long black cargo pants, a long sleeved black robe with white flames on it now also adorns her figure as it blows in the slight breeze. "Let's do this!"

As if materializing out of thin air, Naruko suddenly appears behind Kakashi and with a well placed kick sends him flying several feet away. Luckily for him, with his sharingan he was able to avoid the main brunt of the attack but he was still sent flying. _Her appearance has changed and so has the feel of her chakra. I can't let her land a direct hit on me because if she does then I am done for!_

"You look worried sensei," Naruko says with a laugh, revealing her fangs, but she doesn't give him a chance to reply before she materializes behind him again. This time being a little more prepared, Kakashi dodges the attack by jumping backwards. Clutching his right wrist with his left hand, a small ball of crackling energy forms in his palm and a familiar chirping sound fills the air. Likewise Naruko holds out her own hand and soon a spiraling black vortex of energy forms in her hand.

"What is that!" Kakashi exclaims as he sees the black ball of energy in Naruko's hand.

"It's one of my new and improved rasengan that I created and you definitely don't want to get hit by it. So you better watch out Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko taunts. _Of course I kept the power level to a minimum so that he won't die if it hits him, but he doesn't know that,_ she thinks to herself as a cat-like grin spreads across her face.

Without hesitation Naruko begins to charge at her sensei and he does the same, both deciding to end the battle with one last blow. With just a foot between them, Naruko disappears and suddenly reappears directly behind him, slightly in the air. Just as Kakashi looks back in surprise, doom clearly written on his face, the black rasengan disperses and her fist lands a blow to his back, sending him face first into the ground. Naruko then sits on top of him spinning the bell's string around her finger, a wide grin on her face. "I win sensei!"

"What just happened?" everyone on the sidelines asks with their mouths hanging open, well everyone except Jiraiya who just stands there with a smile.

"That's my girl," he says with a chuckle.

Finally overcoming their shock, everyone walks onto the battlefield just as Naruko was helping Kakashi off the ground. "Did I pass Lady Tsunade?"

"Y-yes, you pass. Tomorrow you will be assigned a mission so be at my office at nine."

"Yeah!" Naruko cheers happily.

"Good job kiddo, you made your teacher proud," Jiraiya says proudly as he pats her on the shoulder before walking off with Tsunade. Kakashi and Sai do the same before also taking their leave, leaving Sasuke and Naruko alone.

"Hey Naruko, what's with your eyes?"

"Oh, oops! It is my sage mode," she laughs as she dispels the jutsu, her eyes and clothing returning to normal. "I learned it from Sora while I was training with master Jiraiya. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it's not bad," Sasuke says coolly, a small smirk on his face.

"Alright then mister cool pants, what awesome jutsu have you learned?" Naruko asks as she playfully places her hands on her hips.

"A few things. Want to see?" As her response Naruko unseals her swords and gets into a battle stance, Sasuke also draws his own katana. Faster than the human eye could see both of them clash, sparks and the rumble of what sounds like thunder forms as the steel of their swords meet. Their movements perfectly complimenting one another's as they go through different stances. Suddenly Sasuke's sword begins to crackle with electricity and chirp loudly as his chidori forms around it.

"That's pretty cool teme. Want to see what mine can do?"

"Can't be as awesome as my lightning blade," he taunts back. Grinning, Naruko's left sword blade is engulfed in a black fire, simultaneously her other blade is enveloped with blue chakra. Quickly Naruko swings her left sword and black fire shoots from it and into the air, she then swings her other sword and a gust of wind laced with chakra soon follows. The moment the black fire and wind laced chakra meet, the fireball expands rapidly as it consumes its rich fuel source. Within a matter of seconds the enormous fireball explodes against a large boulder, sending smoke everywhere, and when the smoke dissipates Sasuke's jaw drops. Where the boulder once stood, there was now a pool of red hot molten rock.

"What the…Naruko wh-what was that?" Sasuke stutters.

"When you mix wind chakra with fire chakra, the fire jutsu becomes more powerful, and depending how much chakra you mix together depends on how strong the combination will be. It's pretty awesome."

"I'll admit Naruko, that was pretty awesome," Sasuke says as he sheaths his sword, Naruko doing the same. "I'm glad you're back," his voice quiet as he closes the gap between the two of them, a slight blush forming on Naruko's cheeks from him being so close to her.

"I-it's good to be…" but Naruko's next words are cut off as Sasuke suddenly presses his lips against hers making her blush deepen and her heart skip a few beats. Just as the kiss had started Sasuke pulls back, unsure of Naruko's reaction to the sudden kiss, his own cheeks flushed a bright pink. The two just stand there for several moments, but to Sasuke's surprise Naruko wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against his, Sasuke quickly kissing her back as their lips touch and their tongues entwine. They only break the kiss to surface for air, but after filling their lungs their lips once again touch, Sasuke's one hand cradling Naruko's head and the other resting on the small of her back. Suddenly their kiss is brought to an abrupt end when the rustling of bushes and with the appearance of Sakura a few feet away from them.

"Hey guys-" but at seeing her two friends locking lips her face turns a deep red and she turns her face away. Sasuke and Naruko quickly separate, blushes also adorning their faces.

"He-hey Sa-Sakura," Naruko manages to stutter. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei said you guys still might be here and I wanted to congratulate you on passing. So I'll be going now," Sakura's voice barely a whisper as she turns to leave but Naruko's voice stops her.

"It's okay Sakura. It is getting late so we should probably get back to the village anyway, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah," he replies in a somewhat disappointed tone, making Naruko laugh, and together the three walk back to the village. They reach Sakura's house first and after a quick good night Sasuke and Naruko continue on their way, another blush forming on Sasuke's face when Naruko grabs his hand, not letting go the entire way. The two all too soon reach Naruko's apartment, but not wanting to say good night just yet, they stand there staring into each other's eyes hand in hand. Finally after several minutes Naruko reaches up and lightly kisses Sasuke's lips in farewell for the night before unlocking her door and retiring for the night. The rest of the way back to his own house a rare smile adorns Sasuke's face, feeling happier than he has ever felt in a long time.

**OoOoOo**

After locking the door to her apartment Naruko lets out a squeal of happiness as she collapses onto her bed, a cloud of dust rising into the air from being disturbed.

_**"It is about time you two kissed, I thought it would never happen,"**_the fox laughs inside her mindscape.

_"Oh shut it Kurama,"_ Naruko tries to say with a serious face but quickly begins to burst out in laughter.

_**"Do you have feelings for him?"**_

___"Of course, he is my best friend!"_

_**"That's not what I meant kit…"**_

___"I know!"_ she yells out before pausing, _"yes…"_

_**"Yes what?"**_ Kurama laughs.

_"Yes I love him,"_ she says so quietly her voice is barely audible.

_**"That's what I wanted to hear. He is a good boy, a little arrogant and over confident but a good boy. So I approve."**_

___"Thanks for your approval, not that I need it,"_ Naruko teases before becoming serious again, _"but really thank you, for that and for everything else."_ In her mindscape Naruko wraps her arms around Kurama's head and nuzzles the soft fur on it. _"Thank you."_

_**"It is I who should be thanking you kit. You saved me from living the rest of eternity in hatred and pain. So I will serve and protect you for as long as I am sealed inside your body. Now get some rest kit, the old hag said she would give you a mission tomorrow morning so you need to be well rested." **_Before calling it a night, Naruko quickly cleans the dust from her belongings then takes a quick shower before finally crawling under her blankets and falling asleep. Her dreams filled with the memories of her and Sasuke kissing in the clearing of training ground seven, a smile finding its way on her sleeping face.

**A/N: Since so many of you all graciously reviewed, followed and favorited the last chapter it gave me the motivation to get this one done so quickly. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Sorry if the whole kissing scene was kind of cheesy, I'm not very good at writing them haha. Please be awesome people and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it! This chapter is kinda long, please enjoy!**

**Don't own anything….**

**Chapter 4**

Tap…tap…tap. A still sleeping Naruko groans in her sleep and places her pillow on top of her head, attempting to block the intrusive noise. Tap…tap…tap. Another groan escapes her lips at the annoying sound. Tap…tap…tap.

"Who the hell is making that noise?!" Naruko yells out as she sits up on her bed, an angry look in her eyes.

_**"Kit, it is a messenger hawk from the hokage. It looks like you are being summoned."**_

"Huh?" Before crawling out of bed, Naruko glances at the clock, "four in the morning? Someone better be dying because so help me if someone isn't there will be!" she proclaims as she walks towards her balcony door and opens it. "I'll be there in a minute, message received," she says scowling at the bird who just screeches at her before flying off. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Naruko runs out the door and in a matter of minutes reaches her destination. Mumbling profanities and death threats under her breath, she knocks quickly before entering.

"Naruko, what took you so long?" Tsunade asks angrily as Naruko stands in front of her desk.

"Sorry," is the only explanation she gives, "why am I being summoned in the middle of the night? And why are there so many people here?" Naruko questions as she sees so many of her comrades in Tsunade's office.

"We received a rather disturbing message earlier from Suna, the akatsuki have abducted the Kazekage, Gaara." Everyone in the room, except Naruko, let's out an audible gasp at hearing the news. "It is assumed that he is still alive and it is unknown as to why they want Gaara other than the fact he is a jinchuriki. I have called you all here because Suna has asked for assistance. Team Kakashi, minus Sasuke and plus Sai, along with team Gai will go to Suna and help to retrieve the Kazekage and defeat the akatsuki members that took him. You will leave immediately once you have gathered the necessary supplies. Everyone is dismissed, except you Naruko. There are some things I want to discuss with you." After everyone had left Tsunade continues, "You probably have an idea of what I want to talk to you about."

"It is about how the akatsuki are also after me."

"Yes, Jiraiya informed me that you are aware of the situation, even though by doing it he went against me."

"But lady Tsunade, I understand that they are after me because Kurama is sealed inside of me…"

"Kurama?" Tsunade asks, her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah the kyuubi's name is Kurama."

"So it is true then, what Jiraiya said is accurate. You have gained control over the kyuubi, I mean Kurama."

"Yes m'lady, you could say that I am in complete control of Kurama's power, but I like to think of it more as we share each other's power and work together as a team when we fight."

"I see…very well then. The elders are against me sending you on this mission thinking you will be in danger of being taken yourself. But I believe that to be the exact opposite, I think the akatsuki are in danger of being defeated. You will be allowed to help retrieve Gaara but if things get dicey you will be immediately pulled from the mission. Is that understood?"

"Yes lady Tsunade."

"Good, now get going!"

Quickly Naruko runs back to her apartment and gathers her various ninja tools and other supplies before heading back out towards the main gate. _I wish Sasuke could come with us. He's still sleeping or else I would say good bye…oh well. Hopefully we won't be gone long. _Not wanting to be late, Naruko silences her thoughts and speeds up. In a matter of minutes she reaches the massive gates and meets up with the rest of her comrades. "Let's go," she says, a deadly determination in her eyes. _Gaara, hold on I will save you!_

**OoOoOo**

With last night's events still burning in his mind, Sasuke knocks on Naruko's door, but after several minutes of knocking and getting no response he just stands there with his arms folded. _I know she had to meet with the hokage at nine, and its eight thirty so the dobe should be up by now._ After standing there for several more minutes and after letting out a sigh he walks off towards Hokage tower.

"Come in," Tsunade commands at hearing a knock on her door. "Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Naruko? I thought she was supposed to be here by now to get a mission assignment."

"Earlier her, including the rest of the new team seven and team Gai were sent out on an emergency mission. They left about four hours ago."

"What is the mission?"

Tsunade lets out a small sigh before answering him, "Gaara was taken by the akatsuki, everyone went to assist the Suna shinobi to get him back."

"And you let Naruko go even though the akatsuki are after her as well!" Sasuke shouts angrily.

"Calm down Sasuke. Yes I let her go, Naruko is perfectly aware of the danger she is in and she is surrounded by several high ranking shinobi, everything will be fine."

"Please let me join up with them!"

"I cannot do that, you are still injured and would only be a hindrance to everybody. Have more faith in your comrades, Naruko will return safely. She is a lot stronger than she was when she left to go train with Jiraiya. Now return home and rest so that the next time I send her on a dangerous mission you can go with her and protect her," Tsunade says with a slight smirk, making Sasuke frown.

Realizing that she was right Sasuke turns to leave, but pauses in front of the open door, "if there is any news, I want to know right away," and with that Sasuke takes his leave.

**OoOoOo**

After two days of running the small troop finally reaches the border of Suna, where they are met by Suna shinobi who escort them to the village. Immediately they are taken to the council room and debriefed about the events that had taken place during the akatsuki attack, except Sakura who is rushed to the hospital to tend to a poisoned Kankuro. And thankfully with Sakura's help the poison is neutralized and an antidote created. According to the information supplied by those who had witnessed and participated in the fight, the two who had taken Gaara were very powerful, Deidara and Sasori. Not wanting to waist any more precious time everyone plus lady Chiyo leave the village and follow Gaara's sand trail.

"Lady Chiyo, what information can you give us about Sasori?" Kakashi asks as they run towards their destination.

Reluctant at first, lady Chiyo remains silent, but after several minutes she finally speaks, "he is an exceptional shinobi who uses puppets, the ones that Kankuro uses were made by him. He is also particularly fond of poison. Most of the ones he uses were created by him and have no known antidote, Kankuro is lucky to have survived."

"What about the one called Deidara, what can you tell us about him?"

"He uses explosives, that is all I know. I'm afraid that not much is known about him."

"Right, so the plan will be to separate the two. Gai, you and your team will take Deidara while my team, along with lady Chiyo will deal with Sasori."

"Understood."

With the help of Gaara's sand trail, they easily find the hideout but are stopped when they see the giant boulder blocking the entrance.

"How are we going to get past that?" Sakura questions, worried that they won't get to Gaara in time. Upon further examination and with the help of Neji's byakugan they find that the only way to remove the boulder is to remove the four point seal that was placed upon it. Deviating from their plan, Gai's team separates and simultaneously they remove the seal, only for another obstacle to appear. The second the seal is removed, each member of team Gai's doppelganger appears. Desperate to save her friend, Naruko rushes into the cave, quickly followed by her teammates, once inside all of their jaws drop, there in the middle of the cave is Deidara sitting atop Gaara's lifeless body.

Overwhelmed with anger, Naruko's eyes turn a bright crimson and her teeth grow into fangs. Even though she and Kurama had made peace, whenever Naruko's anger got the best of her, her body would still change like it used to. "Get off of him," she growls out, "or I will make you."

"Look at what we have here danna, the nine tails jinchuriki. It looks like today is our lucky day, two jinchuriki in one day. Leader is going to be very happy with us, un," Deidara declares as he stands and places his foot on Gaara's chest.

"Quiet brat, something seems different about this jinchuriki so be careful."

"I will make you pay for this!" Naruko screams out.

_**"Be careful kit, they are dangerous,"**_ Kurama warns, but Naruko ignores him.

"Naruko, get back!" Kakashi orders as he uncovers his left eye and draws a kunai.

"No, I will not go and hide like a coward. I will make them pay for what they did to Gaara!" Taking advantage of her anger, Deidara produces a large clay bird that quickly swallows Gaara's body before jumping on its back and flying out through the cave entrance. Not thinking clearly, Naruko rushes after him, ignoring the calls from her team to stop.

"You guys stay here and deal with this one, I will go after Naruko," Kakashi commands before rushing out of the cave after Naruko with lightning speed, leaving Sakura, Sai and lady Chiyo to deal with Sasori.

**OoOoOo**

_**"Kit, you can't just go running off! This guy single handedly took down Gaara who also happens to be a jinchuriki, we can't take him lightly,"**_ Kurama's deep voice growls out from inside of Naruko's mindscape.

_"I know Kurama, but I can't just let the person who hurt my friend escape!"_

_**"You do know what happens when a tailed beast is removed from their jinchuriki host right?"**_

___"Not exactly…" _Naruko says, her voice trailing off.

_**"They die kit."**_

Hearing this Naruko comes to a halt, tears freely falling down her face and landing on the branch she is standing on. _"So Gaara is…dead?"_

_**"I'm sorry kit, but that is all the more reason for you to use your head and not let your emotions get the best of you when you face these guys. Wait for Kakashi and the others to help you, because if you're dead too then who is going to avenge Gaara?"**_

__"Is the little girl tired, yeah?" Deidara taunts from atop his bird, "You are even weaker than the one tails jinchuriki!"

"Naruko!" Kakashi yells out, after finally catching up to her. Upon seeing the tears streaming down her face Kakashi places his hands on her shaking shoulders, "Naruko…"

"Kakashi-sensei, let's make this guy regret that he was ever born," her voice a feral growl, murder reflecting in her eyes, "Him and the rest of the akatsuki."

"We don't have all day, un! Hurry up and do something, I'm getting bored, yeah," Deidara calls out after several minutes go by of Kakashi and Naruko whispering amongst themselves.

Suddenly Kakashi disappears, leaving Naruko standing along on the branch with a sadistic grin on her face. She quickly creates several shadow clones and then sits on the branch and begins meditating, and just as her shadow clones disappear in smoke Naruko stands up, ready to fight.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Swiftly she bites her thumbs and slams them down on her perch, "summoning jutsu!" An enormous cloud of smoke appears before dissipating in the wind. "Sora…"

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into more trouble again little one," he growls out. "What is it that you wish me to do?"

"Kill him."

With a deep and menacing growl, Sora leaps into action, dodging exploding clay spiders and attempting to wrap his teeth around anything he could get a hold of. After a particularly large explosion, Sora takes advantage of the smoke and suddenly appears out of it, cornering Deidara like a rat. Deciding the time was right, Naruko seemingly materializes out of thin air behind a cornered Deidara, her appearance much different than from before. A cloak of yellow fire now envelopes her entire body, her long hair blowing in a nonexistent breeze, caressing her face and body, and the yellow of her cat-like eyes now the color of fresh blood.

"I told you I would make you pay for what you did," she purrs murderously in Deidara's ear. Wanting nothing more than to escape, Deidara reaches for his clay and upon seeing this Naruko unseals her swords in the blink of an eye and without hesitation disconnects Deidara's arm from his body. Immediately he yells out in pain and grasps his stump, trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Not giving him any time to recover, Naruko drops her swords and sends Deidara flying into the air with a powerful kick, resulting in him landing several meters away in the forest surrounding the small canyon they were in. Seeing his moment to act, Kakashi appears next to the giant clay bid carrying Gaara in his mouth and gets to work. After several minutes of struggling Kakashi successfully removes Gaara's body from its prison, thankfully right before it exploded which sends them both flying.

"I am going to make you regret cutting my arm off, un!" Deidara proclaims as he shakily stands from after being sent flying as Naruko and Sora appear on the rim of the crater that had formed when Deidara landed. With his remaining hand he reaches into his pouch and removes the rest of his clay before shoving it into his mouth and begins chewing.

_"What's he up to now?"_

_**"Be careful kit, a large amount of chakra is being kneaded into that clay. The rat is up to something."**_

___"Right!" _Heading Kurama's warning, Naruko and Sora back up several feet and just as they take their new positions Deidara spits out the large mass of explosive clay onto his hand.

"Try to dodge this! Art is an explosion, yeah!"

"Naruko get back!" Kakashi yells as he suddenly appears. "We have to get far away from here as soon as possible!"

"Got it, Sora you are dismissed!" With a quick bow of his head, Sora disappears and safely returns to his world. Not wanting to be caught in the explosion Naruko takes advantage of the speed boost from her bijuu mode and high tails it out of there. Barely a second later, an enormous explosion shakes the landscape, sending the wildlife running and flying for their lives, the heat of the explosion singeing the ends of Naruko's and Kakashi's hair as they run from the inferno.

"Did you get Gaara?" she asks once she and her teacher were at a safe distance, and without saying anything Kakashi leads her to Gaara's body. Overwhelmed with a deep sadness, Naruko dismisses Kurama's chakra before dropping to her knees and cradling Gaara's head in her arms. Starting after the chuunin exams, her and Gaara had become close friends. They both understood the pain and loneliness that came along with being a jinchuriki, and from that understanding they formed a special bond which led to them making a promise of eternal friendship. And from that bond a strong alliance was formed between Suna and Konoha, both vowing to protect one another in times of need. "I'm sorry Gaara that as a friend and fellow jinchuriki I couldn't protect you," her voice barely audible as tears begin to freely flow down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

"Naruko," Kakashi says gently, crouching down so he could look into her eyes. "We need to go and find the others."

"Y-yeah."

Slowly Naruko stands and watches as Kakashi gently lifts Gaara's body onto his back into a piggy back position before they leave to join up with the others.

**OoOoOo**

"As promised…here is your reward for defeating me. I will only say it once so pay attention," in response Sakura nods her head in acknowledgement. "The one tails is just the beginning. Soon the others will come for the rest of the jinchuriki and when that happens the akatsuki will become invincible."

"What does the akatsuki want with Naruko and the others?" Sakura questions angrily.

"So that peace can be…obtained."

"Peace? You've got to be joking! The akatsuki know nothing but violence, and by capturing Naruko and the others and taking the tailed beasts will not bring peace, it will only-"

"You wanted to know our objective so I told you, but a brat like you could never understand what it takes to achieve peace…" his voice fading as the light leaves his eyes, his puppet body becoming limp.

"You bastard!" Sakura yells out as she punches Sasori's lifeless body, the place of impact cracking from the force.

"Sakura, we should go find Naruko and Kakashi," Sai says calmly as he approaches Sakura cautiously. "They could be hurt."

"You-you're right. Lady Chiyo can you walk?"

"I'm fine, let's get going," she replies gruffly as she stands, "but first we need to tend to our wounds or else we will be useless if the others need us." All three had sustained many wounds, several of them severe. During their fight Sai's right arm was broken along with several ribs, an iron sand rod had pierced through Sakura's side and with lady Chiyo's help the wound was no longer fatal. Lady Chiyo herself had also obtained several scratches and some bruised ribs. Once given the okay, the three set out to find their comrades, thankfully not having to look too far. They had intercepted them in a clearing not far away, as well as team Gai.

"Sensei! Naruko! Everyone is alright!" Sakura exclaims with a smile at seeing her friends and teacher, but her smile quickly fades when Kakashi lays Gaara on the ground. "Gaara…?"

"Sakura…" thick tears beginning to once again leak out of Naruko's eyes, "he-he's gone," she manages to choke out as she drops to her knees beside Gaara's fallen body.

"It will be okay child," lady Chiyo says as she too kneels beside the kazekage and places her hands over his chest. "I was planning on using this jutsu for something else, but that is no longer possible."

Naruko's eyes open wide when a soft blue light surrounds lady Chiyo's hands, "what are you doing? The akatsuki extracted the one tails from him, he's dead."

"I am aware of-" but her voice fails and the blue light surrounding her hands begins to fade.

"What's wrong?" Naruko questions earnestly.

"I don't have…enough…chakra to complete the…jutsu."

"Here let me help," Naruko offers as she places her hands atop of lady Chiyo's, the blue aura instantly growing and surrounding Naruko's hands as well.

"I was wrong," lady Chiyo begins, "I thought that other villages couldn't be trusted and that all of our knowledge should be kept secret. But you and your comrades have proven me wrong. Pinky over there is a brilliant kunoichi and medical shinobi. And if it wasn't for her and that boy whose complexion makes it seem as though he is dead, I would be dead right now because I couldn't have defeated Sasori on my own. Then there is you, I didn't think that an outsider would go to such lengths to save someone not from their village and then shed tears over them. You all have shown me that the future is bright and that there is hope for this world," she finally finishes as she removes her hands from over Gaara's body, Naruko looking at her with a confused expression on her face. "He…will be o-okay," she stammers out as she falls onto the ground. Quickly Naruko rushes over to her and props her up on her lap.

"Lady Chiyo, what did you do?!"

"I re-returned his l-life at the cost of my o-own, it…is done."

"Thank you lady Chiyo, thank you," Naruko's eyes becoming glassed over with tears once again as lady Chiyo's eyes close and her breathing ceases.

"Naruko!" Sakura yells out. After gently laying lady Chiyo's lifeless body on the ground, Naruko turns to look at her friend, but her eyes open wide with surprise when she sees her once deceased friend sitting up, very much alive. With a sad smile and happy tears, Naruko wraps her arms around Gaara's neck in a tight hug.

"What happened? Why is my body so weak?" he asks once Naruko releases him, who then goes on to explain what happened with the akatsuki and how lady Chiyo brought him back to life by sacrificing her own. With Naruko's help he manages to stand, "thank you all for coming to my aid, I never thought that I would have friends that would do all this for me, so thank you."

"You have even more friends waiting for you at the village. They are all anxiously awaiting the return of their beloved kazekage," Kakashi says, signaling that they should take their leave.

"Can you walk?" Naruko asks with a smile.

"Yes. I would like to carry lady Chiyo back but I don't think I could support her weight."

"Do not worry lord kazekage, I will carry her," Gai adds as he reverently picks up their fallen friend and carries her in his arms, and with a grateful nod from Gaara, everyone begins to walk back to Suna. Upon their arrival, they are greeted with cheers and cries of happiness, but they quickly turn to tears of sadness once the death of one of their elders is made known. The next day a funeral is held for both lady Chiyo and for the others who were killed when Sasori and Deidara attacked. Afterwards a special honor is given to all who helped to retrieve Gaara, the alliance between Konoha and Suna solidified even more. Finally after several days of rest team Kakashi and Gai take their leave, but not before being sent off by Gaara.

"Thank you for coming to save me," he starts as team Kakashi and team Gai stand outside of the massive sand gates. "If there is ever anything Konoha needs, Suna will gladly help."

"Thank you lord Kazekage," Kakashi replies with a bow before turning to leave.

"You guys go on ahead," Naruko smiles as her comrades begin to walk off. "I'm glad you're okay," she says once they were alone and Gaara had also dismissed his guards.

"Naruko, they will soon come after you. Please be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll kick whomever's ass they send to get me," she says back with a grin and a thumbs up, but her grin quickly fades when she sees the serious expression on Gaara's face. "I will become hokage someday and rid this world of hatred and revenge so that people like the akatsuki will no longer exist. I will change this world and make it a better place, and I will not die until then."

"And I will do whatever I can to help. If you ever need anything I will be there to help."

"Thank you Gaara," she says as she hugs him one last time before leaving to catch up with the others.

**OoOoOo**

"Sasori and Deidara are dead and have failed in capturing the nine tails. The kazekage's life has also been returned to him. What will we do?"

"Everything will continue as planned, the nine tails will be dealt with soon enough," a deep and ominous voice replies. "Soon true peace will be achieved."

**A/N: Wow this is a long chapter! I really hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't really any Sasu/Naru moments in this chapter, but there will be lots in future chapters. Will update soon! **


End file.
